nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bucurestean
Yo Alexandru! Welcome in Lovia! 14:10, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Aren't you interested in starting up a newspaper, + Adlibitan/Libertan news? 21:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, sorry zoveel tijd heb ik nu ook weer niet :-S Alexandru 21:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Could have been :-) 21:20, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::>User talk:DimiTalen 06:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Citizen Dear Alexandru. You have already done more than 50 (about 70 actually) edits, so you can become an official citizen. There is only one thing we need: that's your name. Given name ánd surname are required. If you don't want to give your real surname, you can make up one (something that sounds American/Lovian or that tells something about you). 14:20, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : "din Libertate". Alexandru 19:23, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :: Great. Thanks, from now on you're an official citizen. Congratz, your 19:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Vote! Forum:Second Chamber' > our new Constitution! : 16:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm glad you read the text so carefully, but in fact you should have done this when it was in the First Chamber. Acoording to the future Constitution, the 2nd Chamber is only for voting. Debating and adjusting is for the first. It's no big deal, certainly not now the Constitution isn't officially yet :) 17:18, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Member of the Congress Every citizen of Lovia can become a Member of the Congress. This means: * you can debate and vote on laws, proposals and important issues. * you can become Secretary (of Culture, Foreign Affairs...). * you can even become Prime Minister. * you can have three residences. It's a good thing to be a Member of the Congress, and Lovia needs you. So please run for MotC on this page. :>Forum:Federal elections'' :You can still register yourself until January 7. :Your 12:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Recent Changes Onze letterkes zijn niet meer groen, rood of vet bij Recent Changes. Weet jij hoe dat komt en/of hoe ik dat kan veranderen? 19:48, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Nope. Heb hetzelfde met RoWikicity.. Alexandru 19:51, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Angela? 19:53, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Kun je vragen. Alexandru 19:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Zal'k doen. 20:02, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Overwegen Zou je toch aub niet willen overwegen je kandidatuur voor Member of the Congress te registeren? Forum:Federal elections. 17:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Governor The '''State Elections began! :''> Forum:State elections Run for Governor of your state! : 17:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Al, as you can see (I'll speak Dutch) hebben we een probleempje met onze Federal Elections; We hebben vijf kandidaten met elk 4 stemmen (lees TNCT), maar dat is de bedoeling niet hé. Kan je daarom misschien eens kijken of je er een kan veranderen, opdat onze beste kandidaat tenminste PM wordt. Een leidraad kan misschien zijn: User:DimiTalen/Users. 14:33, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Forum:Federal elections Thanks Thanks fo everything! You are wonderful! Please support me for beeing member on the Congress! I would like that because in Adlibita, i am nothing on the political scene and...i would like to be :) Once again,thanks!--Marius.deaconu 11:31, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Da, chiar as dori. Multumesc--Marius.deaconu 16:27, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Cu jurnal,te rog...:)--Marius.deaconu 12:21, 11 February 2008 (UTC) 'Zeta What about Gazeta? Is this to be deleted? 12:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Arafat. Alexandru 12:33, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. Little question: your opinion on the Kosovarian independence? 16:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC) (Ik heb trouwens zin om het land te erkennen, namens Lovia/Lib/Adl > UWN) :::Yes, start a discussion if the UWN wants to recognise it. Then I'll say my opinion.. Alexandru 16:48, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I might do that later this day (first study French and Spanish). I already started a vote in Second Chamber to let Lovia recognize Kosovo, so you can vote as well if you'd like to. 16:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't think you would really like my vote.. so I'm going to vote neutral. Alexandru 16:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay. That's nice, but you don't have to do this. You're a free man. 16:54, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Too late (a) ;-) Alexandru 16:56, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Oooh, what a pity! 11:58, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Then I'll start the discussion (but first I'm gonna grab some food), because I think Kosovo is not such an easy issue.. Alexandru 17:07, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::True, but I think an independent Kosovo is better than one under Serbia. 17:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::We're going to discuss this issue -->ro:Forum:Kosovo<-- Alexandru 18:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great. 18:06, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Vote I'm sorry, but I realized your vote isn't legal, actually. In fact, only Members of the Congress can vote on federal affairs since February 1. I'm sorry, but I'll have to delete it, I hope you understand. 16:18, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh,.. I don't care ;-) Alexandru 17:04, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay 17:05, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Citizen News |} : 13:13, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Wil jij meewerken aan geofcite wiki Het adres is geofictie.wikia.com Pierlot 12:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Mededeling Due to severe vandalism and upsetting of the peace, you are held in custody for a day. I hope you realize what you're doing. 15:11, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Double man I noticed you're a member of two Lovian political parties: Progressive Democrats Party and Better Lovia. I just wanted to let you know this, 'cause I thought this wasn't meant to be. 19:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Inserting false information Sounds familiar to you? Don't cross the line... 17:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Please, make a nice drawing of that line for me, please. I don't know why I can't write a city's history.. Alexandru 18:03, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Why don't you fuck up your own country? Something wrong with your Ad Libita? Or is it just boredom? 18:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, you're swearing, maybe you need to be blocked. Alexandru 19:13, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He is not swearing (it's a verb expressing an action, not a swear) and I suggest you do not push the button. The situation is explosive and the last thing Lovia needs is your personal provocative remarks. George Matthews 19:15, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::But where did Marius swear than (because that's why he got blocked)? Anyways, I don't understand why I can't write about a city's history :S Alexandru 14:27, 14 April 2008 (UTC) His Royal Highness has not a single duty of accountability towards you. You are high-rank in our Safety Grid, be careful and behave well please. George Matthews 15:20, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :So, if I write that part about the recent Hurbanovan history (so, about what happened) I get blocked? Alexandru 15:31, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::That has already happened. The Federal Police has forbidden everybody to edit that section for a while, so yes, you would get blocked. George Matthews 15:42, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::OK :P. But now this new part doesn't fit with the original part, written by the founder and the mayor of Hurbanova. Alexandru 15:50, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's a matter of interpretation. George Matthews 15:54, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::No, it's not. It's a matter of choosing a side. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:31, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Еен беетје рустиг :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:31, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :--> Манжаре Alexandru 17:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, смакелик, mein dich noe meh neet drèk detse Lèmbörgs kals wie 'nen èchte :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:36, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Please, do not start choosing sights, there is always loosers and winners and that could result in more hickups. Also, I see someone wants to have diner here (manjare, en smakelijks looks familiar, even to me, because I have learnt a lot from all of you. BTW I'm off too, I'm staaaaarving. Bye and sys. 17:45, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Even Lars Washington understands Limburgish :D Smakelik --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Jullie vergeten me te blokkeren. Alexandru 14:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh God! I am só sorry... Please forgive me, I'll reblock you immediately. George Matthews 14:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Be careful George, he will name a prison after you if you're too friendly. 17:30, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Perfect idea! There's still no prison named after a Lovian person in Adlibita! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Trial The defendant's round in the Alexandru Latin Trial started. Your attorney, Hoogvleet, will have to defend you in public. You are not allowed to do anything, except when your attorney appoints you to speak. Do not edit anything, except this page, the trial page and the talk page of Hoogvleet; as you are still in custody. You will be unblocked until the round is over, if you do not vandalize in any way. If you do, you will no longer have the right to speak before court. 09:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Felicitări! (Tu) vei fi eliberat pe 24 julie. Mersi. --OWTB 15:48, 28 May 2008 (UTC) You are not allowed to write articles in wich train village is mentioned! That is becuase you are an criminal here! Pierlot McCrooke 17:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) (VERWIjDER DIE VERWIJZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ::Luister nou eens, je mag geen verwijzing maken naar Train Voillage Pierlot McCrooke 18:14, 20 June 2008 (UTC) De enige krant die train Village mag noemen in zijn artikelen is De vredesgazet (in Libertas ). Dit omdat de Degazet te rechts is Pierlot McCrooke 18:42, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Pierlot, stop daar mee, het is onzinnig wat je doet. Weet je nog: we zijn voor persvrijheid, dus laat Alexander schrijven wat hij wilt, ja? Als je verdraagzaamheid wilt bekomen, gedraag je dan ook zo. 18:51, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Excuses voor alles Pierlot McCrooke 18:55, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::That is kind of you. I think Alexandru will appreciate that. 18:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ja, idd. Vergeet me niet opnieuw te blokken op de 24e :D Alexandru 15:51, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Waarom? zou je anders iets uitvreten dan ? Lars Washington 17:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nope, maar k denk dat de koning het fijner vindt om compleet van me verlost te zijn. Dus ik laat me hier vrijwillig opsluiten. Alexandru 18:12, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mallerd! Lars Washington 07:09, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::? Alexandru 15:23, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Libertas Ik heb je hulp nodig! Ben de Kiosk aan het afwerken en heb 2 afbeeldingen nodig waarvan ik niet weet hoe ik deze moet uploaden omdat het afbeeldingen zijn van buitenlandse kranten. Wil je effe kijken ? Lars Washington 08:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Gewoon afbeelding opslaan als, naam kiezen en op Libertas uploaden ;) Greenday2 09:57, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Gefixt - Dankjewel, ik wist niet dat dit zo eenvoudig ging, maar ' heb nu wel een probleem met die licenties , vulde namelijk in commons maar ben daar helemaal niet van overtuigd. 'k Kan toch moeilijk gaan zeggen dat ik die afbeeldingen maakte :::Misschien eens kijken op wikipedia? Is idd makkelijker dan op wikipedia, daar heb ik nooit een afbeelding kunnen uploaden Greenday2 18:02, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Ik verveel me. Ik denk dat ik de Sovjet-News ff ga lezen. Misschien overtuigen ze me (haha) Alexandru 18:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Ben ook eens gaan kijken, niet veel te lezen hé ? Lars Washington 06:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nope. Ben wel benieuwd naar nieuws met een communist look ;) Alexandru 08:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Dat zal dan wel nieuws van gisteren zijn! (hihi) Lars Washington 12:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Zeg Aesopos, weet je wanneer Neyt eigenlijk terugkomt? :S Alexandru 16:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Aesopos geeft geen antwoord, dus zeg ik het maar: Neyt komt terug op 22 juli Pierlot McCrooke 16:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC)